Always There For You
by royaltylaine
Summary: Neal and Emma are about to get married and its going to be a 3 day event. Although when Neal soon to be in-law mistake Belle for Neal's mother instead of his roommate, its left up to Gold and Belle to play "Mommy and Daddy" for the sake of Neal trying to impress Emma's parent. Shouldn't be a problem right? The only thing is, their room has only 1 bed. (TheStraggleTag prompt filled)
1. Overture

Neal was going on his first date with the girl of his dreams, Emma Swan. He had their date all planned out. They would be going to the movies, then coffee and pastries, and if it wasn't too cold outside he was taking her on a walk around the campus park. Hopefully even a kiss. Neal of course dressed his best for his special night. He learned how to execute style from his father who was a very tailored man. He was on his way out the door with his date, when he heard Belle call his name from their living room.

"It's nippy out." Belle's eyes never lifted from the book she was reading. "Neal make sure you take a jacket."

Neal snatched his jacket from the hanger in the coat closet next to the front door, the wire spinning quickly around on the rack. He groans slipping his arms through each sleeve. He loves Belle. He even loves her motherly ways, but when she did it in front of Emma it was sort of embarrassing.

"Yes mom." It was a running joke between them. After his first week as a college freshman living in a coed dorm, you can imagine Neal was quite weary of his new environment. But his roommate Belle made him feel safe by being his friend. After a couple more months that's when the coddling overprotective mother in her began to reveal itself.

It started with making sure he ate a good breakfast in the morning, next was study time before playtime, as she liked to call it. Then it was Neal don't forget your jacket, don't forget your keys, don't forget to breathe. But all in all, it was one of the things he loved most about her.

Neal grew up without a mother, she chose to leave him behind when he was only two years old and any effort she made to see him, she didn't follow through. So it was just him and his father for most of his life and he became accustomed to just the two of them. Although there was this craving he still had. He wouldn't tell his father but he wanted to know what it felt like to have a mother.

Belle didn't mean to be such a mother, but it just came naturally to her. Especially with Neal, he was such a lovable kid. It also didn't help that Belle was 8 years older than him. When she saw Neal's fresh out of high school face, she was immediately drawn to him. She knew how rough college could be on a freshman, but it went deeper than that, she felt as though he needed someone.

She couldn't have been more proud of Neal. He was a straight A student, was going on his first date, and rarely if at all, got into trouble. Belle would throw him birthday parties and buy him little things to make him feel special. Neal would do the same, he would find books and light up bookmarks for them and they became her most prized possessions. Although he wouldn't let her know that it was his dad who helped him with gift ideas for his roommate.

After their movie was over, neither of them were ready to call it a night. Neal was having an amazing time with Emma. He loved everything about her, her smile, the cute little dresses she wore under her denim jacket, but what stood out to him the most were her eyes. Little glass pools of emerald, glimmering at him every time she smiled. They took his breath away and he would get lost in them while their conversation continued.

They talked about everything really. Emma was from a tight-knit family with straight-laced parents. They were very conservative people, which made Neal somewhat worried because his family was anything but conventional, but it wasn't enough to walk away from the girl of his dreams. Neal talked about his father and how he was a successful attorney. He didn't have a mother he liked to talk about, and somehow the conversation transitioned to Belle.

"I think it's sort of cute how she is with you," Emma said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really? Well most girls are sort of put off about Belle." Neal admitted fumbling with his coffee cup nervously.

"How so?"

"Well we're roommates, most girls don't believe it ends there." His last girlfriend Tamara was anything but pleased about Neal living with another woman. It didn't matter how many times he told her that Belle and him were never going to happen, she still thought there was something between them.

"Seriously? Any moron can see that it does, she's basically your mother." Emma said truthfully.

"I feel that way too, I don't know Emma," Neal said with a small shrug. "I've always wondered what it would have been like if I had my mother when I was growing up, now when I look back and try and remember my mother's face, all I see is Belle's."

It was alarmingly passed the time Neal said he would be back, and Belle was up pacing their small dorm room anxiously. She knew he was a good kid and wouldn't get into any trouble, but she was worried that trouble might have found him. She stopped her pacing when she heard the key being pushed through the tumblers of their door.

She took a sigh of relief. " Oh Neal thank God you're okay."

"Of course I am," Neal said with a curious expression before noticing that her bed was still made in her bedroom. "Have you been up all night waiting for me?"

"I was worried." She said helping him out of his coat before hanging it up in the coat closet for him. She didn't have to, but Belle was just so glad he was home. "So how was the date?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he wanted to tell the whole world. "Emma's amazing!" He threw his hands up in the air before wrapping them around Belle and picking her up and twirling her around. "And beautiful and sweet and kind and-"

"Okay, okay I get it," Belle said while laughing at his excitement, she was so happy that Neal found someone that made him this joyful. Neal put her back on her feet gently. Belle stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance from Neal's unexpected bout of joy. "Emma sounds great. Sooo, did the kiss happen?"

"Yes twice." Neal blushed. "And we have another date and she thinks you're cool."

"That's wonderful to hear Neal. Wait. She thinks I'm cool?" That was a first. Belle knew how girls felt about her living with Neal. When his last girlfriend Tamara dumped him, she told him that if she couldn't respect and acknowledge that they were nothing more than roommates and friends, then she didn't deserve to be with Neal. She was thrilled the right girl came along.

"Well yeah, she likes you. Belle, I think she may be the one."

Belle laughed. "It's only been one date Neal."

xox0xox

A couple of years later Belle graduated with a Master's degree in Library Science and left Neal in college to finish pursuing his degree. she moved to New York where she found a job for the city as the branch manager for the Manhattan public library system. She found a cozy loft to be content with, but if she was really truthful about this new situation, she missed Neal. Belle would call him almost every day to check up on him. Even in the first year during his winter break, she would make the 6-hour trip to Maine to spend the holidays with him.

Another year passed and Neal and Emma graduated from college too. Emma landed a job in New York as a bail bonds woman. It was the final nail in the coffin that made Neal's decision to move to New York a lot easier. Soon after Emma was settled in, Neal's stuff was being shipped from Maine to Belle's New York loft.

Things became very serious with Emma and Neal. Belle watched as their relationship bloomed into something she longed for. She was happy for Neal finding his special someone, but at her age of 33, she feared she wouldn't have the same happy ending as he did.

"Do you have it?" Belle asked fixing Neal's tie on his suit.

Neal reached into his pocket to fish out the box that held a little diamond engagement ring with a golden band. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yes. We've been over this." Belle said. 2 months ago Belle cleverly took Emma to pick out her ring and disguised it as jewelry shopping. The next day she brought Neal to the same store and showed him the ring she was staring at the most.

"Okay." he blew out a sharp breath and began to leave the apartment so he could ask the woman he loved to marry him. He was just about to walk out the front door when he stopped and turned back to Belle. "Thanks mom, for always being there for me."

Belle smiled and gave Neal a hug. He meant the world to her, and they meant the world to each other. Belle was the mother he never had. She always reminded him that there was a reason behind everything. She was put in his life to fill that void he had.

It was maybe only a couple of hours later when Belle suddenly heard an incoming text message notification appears on her phone.

 _SHE SAID YES!_

Those three words made Belle jump up out of her bed excitedly bouncing up and down screaming and squealing. It was short lived when she heard her neighbors bang on her wall to tell her to quiet down.

"Sorry," she whispered. But she swooned every time she read those three words. Another text message appeared.

 _Call my dad and tell him we're going out to dinner._

She hesitated at that. She was always nervous around Mr. Gold even though she didn't know why since she'd only met him a couple of times. But she always felt this weird connection between them. She took Neal as their connection, but then again maybe there was something deeper. She puts her thoughts aside and dialed the number anyway.

"Hi Mr. Gold, it's Belle."

"Yes I know it's you love." He said in that thick Scottish accent she loved.

"Right, caller ID," She said while smiling and fumbling with the pages of one of her books to give herself a distraction as she spoke to him. "Well I have some good news for you."

"Better than receiving a call from my son's guardian angel?"

That made her blush. "Much better, Emma said yes."

"Emma- she said, my son's-" Belle heard a clang and then him over the phone cheering for his son, which made her giggle. She was amazed how similar they were. They both seemed to be fans of true love. Then she heard shuffling before hearing his voice again. "Hello, Belle are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here." She said still smiling at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Belle that's wonderful news, my boy's about to get married."

"He wants you to come down so we can have dinner together tonight."

"I'm booking a flight now, I'll see you soon Belle." She hung up the phone with butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure why he had this type of effect on her.

Mr. Gold was getting into a taxi leaving the airport. He was running late and the text he received from Belle said they were already at the restaurant.

"Madison and 25th please, and I'm sort of in a rush." He said tipping the driver an extra $20.

The taxi driver got him there in record time and Mr. Gold stepped out of the yellow car, with his cane in hand. The restaurant was named Eleven Madison Park and across the street from there was the famous park Madison Square Garden. He walked into the restaurant to the hostess.

"Name of party?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"Gold." He said proudly, partly because his son was giving his last name to a lovely young woman. He was reveling in himself with pride and he was practically glowing with it.

"Right this way sir." The hostess said leading him to a nice table near a large window that overlooked Madison Square Garden. The glow of the street lamps in the park gave it an elegant feel.

"Dad!" Neal said getting up from the table to give his dad a manly hug and a firm pat on the back.

"It's so good to see you again Mr. Gold," Belle said with a smile before they shared a hug too. Though this hug wasn't firm like his son's, this embrace was soft. Gold was expecting something like a side hug but this was sort of an enveloping hug.

"It's nice to see you too Belle," he said not wanting to let go of her, but reluctantly doing it anyway. They stared at each other for a moment, and Gold even noticed she was blushing.

"Uh- guys, you can sit now," Neal said pulling them out of their awkward moment.

"Oh-uh let me get that for you Belle," Mr. Gold said holding the chair steady for Belle and she politely takes her seat. Gold does the same, before clearing his throat to regain himself.

Belle spoke first to break the troublesome silence. "So Neal, give your dad and me all the details, starting when you left the loft."

"Okay, I took her to a small carnival in Long Island." Neal began. "I was nervous while waiting for the right time to propose. It wasn't until we came to this swing ride. We held each other's hand the whole ride. It was almost like we were flying together. When the ride was over, just as a guy was letting us out of our seats, I took to my knee."

"And then what happened?" Belle asked with tears filling her eyes.

"Everything happened so fast," Neal continued. "I heard her ask me what I was doing on the ground, and if I dropped something." That made Gold chuckle. "I told her no and pulled the ring from my pocket and fearing the worst I closed my eyes and asked if she would marry me. And she said yes."

The tears flooded Belle's eyes and Gold pulled out his handkerchief from his suit's inside pocket for her to wipe them. "Neal that's so beautiful, I couldn't be more happy that you found your special someone." She sniffed.

Gold watched Belle lose herself in Neal's touching moment. He'd only met Belle a couple of times but he loved that she was genuinely happy for his son. "Yes, I'm proud of you son, and any expense you need me to take care of, I will."

"I don't think that will be necessary dad, Emma's family is pretty well off and I think they'll be helping with the wedding expenses."

"Well you need a tux. Your father can help you find one." She said considering the fact that nobody knew suits better than Mr. Gold.

The waiter came to take their order and whisked away to get their drinks and celebratory champagne for the table. The waiter offered to open the champagne, but since it was Neal's special night he did the honors. He popped the cork making its bubbles and fizz spew from the bottle's spout.

The restaurant even cheered at the display. Neal poured the liquid into his father and Belle's glasses before Gold stood up to make a toast in front of the whole restaurant much to the embarrassment of Neal.

"I would like to propose a toast to my son, who finally asked the woman he loves to marry him, and she said yes."

The restaurant's small dinner crowd raised their glasses to toast to Neal's achievement and his embarrassment faded. But Gold wasn't finished. He took his seat again and proposed another toast between the three of them. "And to Belle for always looking after my son, there's no way I can possibly repay you for all the love you've shown him."

"No payment necessary I have everything I want right here." She said as the three toasted and clinked their champagne.

As dinner went on, Gold couldn't keep his eyes off of Belle. Gold couldn't understand why she was single and not married herself. Maybe she was waiting for the right person to come along. He couldn't help but think they were perfect for one another, he was Neal's father and she acted like Neal's mother, he wondered what it would be like if they were a family. But he knew he wouldn't get an answer, Belle was too young and too beautiful for him, he would just have to be content with wondering.

xox0xox

A date was set for a summer wedding at Emma's parents Countryside Villa. Emma's parent's paid for everything, the entertainment, the food, all of the dresses for the bride and her bride's maids. She even went all out, and was able to get America's best wedding planner, Regina Mills. Currently Emma was showing Neal around the Villa, everything was white and gold with pink accents, which were their wedding colors. The white was to represent the pureness of their love, the gold was because they both came from prestigious backgrounds and pink was to represent the playful side of their relationship, how they both loved to have fun together.

"Wow, this is some summer cottage," Neal remarked taking in all the sights of Emma's parent's massive summer home. When Emma talked about it, she made it sound like a quaint little cottage, but this was a mansion. "And everything's so prim and posh."

"Well you know how mom and daddy are, everything needs to be white as snow for my big day." Emma joked.

Neal gave her his custom smirk before taking her hands in his and kissing them both. "I love it and I love you Emma."

"I love you too," They shared a short kiss. "Now let me show you where everyone will be sleeping." She said excitedly pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

Neal followed his bride to be to the second floor of the Villa. There were at least 10 rooms on the floor all of which had an en-suite bathroom. On the doors of the rooms were the last names of the guests that would be staying in them.

"And this is where your dad will be staying, it's the nicest room in the whole Villa, well besides my parent's room of course," Emma said unlocking the door to let Neal look around. The room was beautiful, it had an old rustic charm to it that brought the country feel. It also had a huge mounted fireplace and a walk out balcony with a great view of the countryside. The view also included a vineyard with all different colored grapes draping along the vine.

"Not too shabby Emma, dad will love this, and I'm glad his room will be far away from ours, I would hate to keep him up the night after the wedding." Neal pulled his fiancée in for a kiss. "Speaking of our room, maybe we can get started before the vows." He said before Emma took him by the hand and led him inside from the balcony. Just as they were about to leave the room, Neal noticed a note on the giant king sized bed. "Reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Gold? You did tell your parents my dad is divorced?"

"Oh shit," Emma said realizing her mistake. "I mentioned as a joke that Belle was your mother. They must have thought I was serious and joined your dad and Belle's room together."

"Are there any rooms left for Belle?"

Emma sighed. "No the rooms have been prepared like months ago, and the room arrangements have already been sent out to the guests in their invitations."

"Emma there's only one bed," Neal remarked flatly.

"They can share, the bed has plenty of room, enough for them to sleep comfortably." She said. But it still made him cringe at the thought of his father and Belle sharing a bed together for almost a week.

"Now come on Mr. Gold I want to show you our room." She said seductively. That took his mind right off his father's bed-sharing situation.

"Lead the way Mrs. Gold." He said. Emma took him by the hand and led him out of the room. Neal said a quick prayer to himself that when the time came both Belle and his father would understand. Besides it was only going to be for three days, what was the worst that could happen?


	2. Day 1

It was a beautiful day in June, when the summer skies were blue and white clouds dotted the sky as far as the eyes could see, this day was made for a wedding. Unfortunately, everyone's stress level was too high to appreciate it. Emma's mother Mary Margaret was just about on the verge of a stroke. The affair was for her only daughter and it was understandable to be worried, but she was beyond that, in fact she may have gained a few more gray hairs since the start of the wedding planning.

Emma and Neal were getting dressed after some pre-marital bliss in their room. He turned and looked at the bed, covers and sheets thrown, bite marks in the pillows. Neal considered a bed to be an intimate thing, something you share with someone you trust, not a stranger you've met only a couple of times.

"Oh, fuck Emma." Neal's realization was setting in. "My dad and Belle are assigned to the same room."

"I'm sorry I just assumed when my parents met your father, they knew he was divorced, so when I mentioned Belle's your mother as a joke, I didn't think they would take it literally." Emma tried to explain.

"Well they did, and now my roommate is going to be sharing a bed with my dad." He blew out a breath and put his head down into his hand. He knew something was going to go wrong, things always did at weddings, but he assumed Emma would just trip coming down the aisle or something like that, not Belle and his father sleeping in the same bed for 3 days.

"I feel like this is my fault," Emma said feeling sorry for her soon to be husband.

"No baby it's not," He turns to her. " Emma it was a misunderstanding. You didn't know your parents were going to take your joke seriously."

"Yeah, my mom's just been so stressed out. I'm surprised she hasn't had a heart attack by now. The moment she wakes up in the morning she's only focused on the wedding." There was a moment of silence, both of them realizing how bad this could potentially be for Belle and Mr. Gold, hell they barely even knew one another. "Maybe we can still tell my mom. It's not too late, the guests haven't arrived, maybe she can move some rooms around."

"No it'll just be adding more tension, I don't think your mother can handle anymore," Neal said before groaning. Emma gave him a kiss on his temple and stroked her fingers through his hair. She knew this was bad, and that Neal was having a difficult time with it.

It was then they heard the shrilling voice of Emma's mother calling for them, both quickly finished getting dress and scurried downstairs.

"Neal, Emma oh good you're here," Mary Margaret said giving them both a hug. Neal noticed she looked exhausted and in need of sleep.

"Good to see you son." Emma's father David said before giving Neal a hearty handshake.

"Oh Neal I'm so looking forward to meeting your mother." Mary Margaret said.

"Well, there's something I need to explain about that-"

"Oh no please don't tell me she's not going to be able to make it," Her happy expression fell and a hand leaped to her chest. "Belle's her name right? Emma tells me she's a wonderful mother."

"Mom listen-" Emma tried to let Neal finish explaining.

"I am, I'm just really looking forward to meeting your mother." She tells Neal. Her expression wasn't saddened or upset, it was more disappointed than anything. "As charming as your father is, I'm sure your mother is a delight. Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

He couldn't do it, he didn't have the heart to disappoint his future mother- in-law, telling her that Belle wasn't his mother would just have to wait. "Nothing, just that my mother is looking forward to meeting you too."

"Oh wonderful I can't wait to talk about grandchildren with her." Mary Margaret said making Emma sigh in embarrassment. "Come David, there are some things we need to take care of before the guests arrive." She walks off to the ceremony room with her husband following close behind.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't do it," He sighs. "I didn't want to let her down."

"Well now we're back at square one," Emma huffs folding her arms across her chest. "any more ideas?"

"Just one."

xox0xox

The wedding goers were flooding the villa. The people on Emma's side of the family were so dainty and refined, and Neal's side were sophisticated as well. Mr. Gold and his step brother Jefferson along with his daughter, and their father Malcolm Gold were all stepping out of a black limo dressed in tailor-made suits with gold accents. 7-year-old Gracie Gold, Neal's cousin, was in an elegant pink and white dress that matched the wedding colors, she was to be the flower girl, and she was more than happy to have the attention on her during the wedding.

"Mr. Gold." He heard his name being called through an Australian accent. He turned around to see Belle approaching wearing a yellow summer dress paired with open toe heels that made her legs look toned as she walked.

"Belle long time no see," it's been over a year since Neal proposed and in that year Gold hadn't seen or spoken to Belle since, but she was still as beautiful as he remembered. "Let me introduce you to my family."

They all exchanged polite pleasantries before walking inside together. Gold made a special effort to walk beside Belle as they entered the villa.

"Dad!" He heard his son call his name through the crowd standing in the reception room. Neal shuffled through the crowd of people, stopping every so often to shake the hand of a guest who wanted to congratulate him. Finally he made it to his dad, partly out of breath. "Dad, okay I need to make this quick, Emma's mother will be coming to speak to you in a bit."

"Neal is everything okay?" Belle asked.

"Oh good Belle, you're here." he pulled them to the side. "I need a favor, and if this didn't have the potential of ruining Emma's and my big day, I wouldn't ask this from you." He looks over his shoulder and he sees Mary Margaret and David approaching through the crowd of guests.

"Well what is it son?" Mr. Gold asked desperately wanting to know what had his son so worked up.

He exhales. "Emma's parents thinks Belle is my real mother."

"What!" Mr. Gold and Belle exclaimed in unison.

"I know, I know. Look just please go along with it." He turns to see Emma's parents closing in. "Please," Neal begged with fingers interlocked.

"What is it you need us to do?" Belle asked ready to help her friend in any way she could.

"Just play like a married couple for 3 days, that's it." He said before looking over his shoulder again.

"Neal this is quite a favor to ask of Belle. We barely even know each other." Mr. Gold tried to explain his doubts about this situation.

"I know, I just really need everything to go smoothly." Neal pleaded to both of them.

"Neal this isn't a good idea," His father said expressing his uncertainties. "you're asking us, two strangers, to pretend to be married."

"I don't mind helping Neal out," Belle said and both of the Gold men did a double take at her.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind, I would hate for Neal's big day to be ruined," Belle explained. "It's only for 3 days, shouldn't be a problem."

Mr. Gold looked at his son with a disgruntled look, but he saw in Neal's face that he really needed this favor. "Neal listen, we'll help you out as best as we can, but after the wedding, you need to come clean to Emma's parents."

"Yes, yes I will I promise." He took a big sigh of relief before looking over his shoulder again to see his in-laws only a few feet away. "Oh shit here they are."

"Mr. Gold it's a pleasure to see you again," she said giving him a loving hug before turning to Belle. "Oh My God this must be your wife Belle." She blurted out before pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes it's very nice to finally meet you Mrs. Nolan," Belle said graciously hugging her back.

"No please don't call me that," She said with a smile. "We're sisters now, Mary Margaret is fine." She took Belle by the hands to have a look at her." Wow, look at you, so young and beautiful. Unfortunately for myself, I think I aged a few more years since the planning." she commented before giggling.

"No, not at all, you look fantastic," Belle said with emphasis to flatter her.

"Thank you dear." She said before looking around the reception hall. "Well I need to greet a few more guests so I'll talk to you two very soon." Belle nodded and smiled pleasantly. Mary Margaret took Neal by the hand to lead him off. "Neal, would you mind following me? There's some more of Emma's family I want you to meet before Regina makes her announcement."

Neal followed behind Emma's parents before turning around and giving Belle and his dad a thumbs up and mouthing _Thank You_.

Mr. Gold and Belle were still taken back by all this. He didn't particularly know what to say to her. He supposed apologizing for his son's antics was a start. "Belle I'm sorry about all of this, I had no clue Neal was going to ask this of us."

"Neither did I," Belle said in confusion. She thought she was just attending the wedding, not posing as the mother of the groom.

"We don't have to do this, I can make Neal tell Emma's parents the truth now, and we can save ourselves the embarrassment," He said trying to back out of this silly game Neal asked them to play.

"Well, he did promise to tell them after the wedding. We can play along for 3 days." Belle considered, she could go along with the charade, he was a very handsome man, she really didn't mind.

Mr. Gold was just about to speak again when the sound of a microphone's feedback stopped him.

"Good afternoon everyone." the room settles down to listen to the wedding planner's announcement. "My name is Regina Mills and I would like you to welcome you all to the union ceremony of Emma Nolan and Neal Gold." the room filled with cheering and clapping as the future newlyweds smile and waved at their guests. "In your invitations you should have received an itinerary." She gave everyone a moment to pull out their itineraries, " Now what I recommend is to go upstairs, find your room and get settled in. Afterward in about an hour, we will meet back here for the meet and greet."

The commotion in the room continues when Regina places the microphone back on the podium. The guests unhurriedly made their way up the stairs, some stayed and continued conversing downstairs.

"Can I help you with your bag?" Before she even had a chance to answer his hand was wrapped around the handle, steadying himself with his cane in the other hand.

"You sure you got it?"

"Of course," He said not wanting her to worry, he had a bad leg, but he wanted to show her he wasn't completely incapable of simple tasks, either that, or he wanted to impress her.

The idea of Belle pretending to be his wife wasn't looking so much like a bad idea. She was certainly beautiful, but he remained doubtful. After all, he knew she only said yes because she was looking out for his son, not because she wanted to. She led the way looking for her room as Gold followed closely behind her. On the invitation it said her room was the last room on the right, but when she made it there, on the door it read The Golds.

"I don't think this is right." She said turning back to him.

He smirked. "No it's correct. Remember Emma's parents believe we are husband and wife."

"Oh, so that means-" She trailed off not wanting to say it out loud, but she was going to have to sleep in the same room with him as well. "Oh wow I suppose I didn't really think this through when I told Neal yes." She didn't expect to be sleeping in the same room as her roommate's father, but in all honesty she really didn't mind.

"It's not entirely too late to back out." He said sort of disappointed, he was beginning to look forward to pretending Belle was his wife.

"No, I'm afraid it sort of is. I've already told Mary Margaret I'm his mother and the guests are already in their rooms." She did a nervous fidget with her hands. "We might as well try."

Belle opened the door to their room and walked in, Gold did the same and placed Belle's bag down on a chair beside the door. When he finally turned back around all the color from his face left. There was only one bed.

"Seems this day just keeps on getting better and better." Gold quipped with a forced chuckle, but when he looked to Belle she wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry that was a terrible joke, I should go see if my father has some room for me."

"No we have to do this properly." She said. One bed wasn't a deal breaker for her and she didn't want him backing out either. "If you sleep in another room, Emma's parents might think something is off."

He felt so embarrassed about the whole situation. "But Belle there's only one bed, that means-"

Belle cut him off, saying the words wouldn't make the situation any less awkward. "Mr. Gold I'm well aware of what it means."

"And you're going to be okay with that?"

Her eyes were transfixed on the bed, trying to find anything that would make these new circumstances seem practical. She walks to the bed and sits on the left side, testing it out by bouncing on it. "The bed is quite big, unless you're going to tell me you're a cuddler."

Gold chuckled. "No, I don't think I am. What about you?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't had a chance to find out, since I sleep alone." He liked that about her. She had a good sense of humor for this otherwise detrimental situation. "So which side do you prefer?"

"I sleep alone too," He said walking to sit on the right side of the bed.

"Then I call the left." She said playfully gaining a laugh from Mr. Gold.

Gold pulled out the itinerary and reads over it, Belle leaned over to read it with him. "Looks like the first thing on the schedule is the meet and greet."

"Well I can't introduce you as Mr. Gold, whats your first name?"

"Michael." He told her and he decided it was only fair that he was allowed to ask Belle a question as well. "Okay my turn to ask something."

"Sure, shoot me your question." she was sort of having fun with this introduction game they were playing.

It didn't take him long to figure out what he wanted to ask her, truthfully he was becoming curious about her. "How old are you?"

"34." She said nervously, worried he might consider something was wrong with her. Most women at that age were married or at least in a stable relationship. But she quickly spoke again so his thoughts wouldn't linger on her age. "My turn, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he said, but his favorite color wasn't blue, until this moment. "Same as your eyes."

Belle blushed. "What's your next question for me?"

"Hmmm." He hummed to himself while lost in his thoughts. "I have a better idea. How about we practice what we're going to say to Emma's parents."

"Good one," Belle said, if they had any chance of pulling this off, they would need to be convincing. "I suppose we'll need to come up with a backstory for how we met."

Gold remembered that Belle was a librarian, so she must have a fondness or a very strong knowledge of books. "How about this: we met at a book signing for our favorite author?"

"And you were kind enough to let me skip ahead of you in the line," Belle said finishing the false scenario.

"You're very good at this, and then what?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Well let's see," Belle said looking up at the ceiling while she thought. "We kept talking about our favorite books by the author as the line slowly dwindled down."

"And after our books were autographed, I asked you on a date," He said, but cursing himself inside for being too forward, even though this wasn't real, he didn't want to be a cocky asshole in their fake marriage.

"And where did we go on our first date?" She asked, her voice soft, almost a whisper.

"Out to dinner, at some fancy restaurant." He suggested.

"I can remember, you were quite the gentleman on our date." She said smiling.

"And you were beautiful, and then I realized I couldn't live without you." He clears his throat. "Hypothetically." He quietly corrected.

Belle wasn't expecting him to say that, although it was certainly convincing, she even believed it herself for a moment. She doubted anyone would think twice about them being married if they told this story. They fell silent for a moment, it was left up to her to save this from turning awkward again.

"Sounds believable enough." She said leaning back over to her side of the bed before getting up and flattening down her sundress. "Maybe I should freshen up before we go back downstairs."

"Oh yes of course, I'll just-" he looked around the room for a distraction. "Watch some TV until you're ready."

Belle nodded before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom. His eyes followed her until the bathroom door shut behind her. _Fuck_ he groaned to himself before leaning back on the headboard of the bed. Three days he reminded himself. Just three days.

* * *

Happy Belated Christmas. See you in 2017!  
-RL


	3. Day 1, Part 2

There was only one thing on Mr. Gold's mind at this point and that was to find his son. He wanted to find out why Neal didn't tell him that it was only one bed in their room. A heads-up would have been nice, so he didn't have to have an awkward conversation about cuddling.

Belle stepped out of the bathroom with her hair french braided to one side, letting it rest on one of her shoulders. She had the most angelic face with an accent to match.

"It's kind of hot this afternoon." She said.

Belle probably said that because she knew he was staring at her, but his pretend wife was absolutely stunning and he couldn't help himself. Which only made him realize just how hard sleeping beside her for these next three days were going to be. Fortunately for Gold, it was time for the meet and greet and he was able to leave the awkward space they would be sharing, he walked with her out of their room before locking the door behind them.

"Mike!" Jefferson said coming quickly down the hallway to give Gold a congratulatory pat on the back before turning to Belle. "Hello again Miss Belle. I just wanted to congratulate you two on the marriage."

"How did-" Gold sighed. "Neal told you."

"Yeah and even though she's for pretend, she's a lot nicer than the last one, better looking too."

"Jeff!" Gold exclaimed and Belle giggled at the two brother's playful quarrel. Jefferson was Gold's step brother and was a very silly man, who loved to joke and pick on his older brother who he considered to be a grouch at most times. "Have you seen Neal?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with Emma and the Nolan's." Jefferson looked between Belle and Gold as if they were children and they'd done something adorable. "Imagine that, father and son married on the same day."

"We're not married," Gold said quickly so Belle wouldn't feel embarrassed. "We're pretending so we can help Neal out."

"Well isn't this quite the Cinderella story, pretending before the ball ends are we, Mikey? At least you get three days instead of one night."

"Just go." He said shooing Jefferson away. Now he needed to make sure his brother didn't scare Belle off. "I'm sorry Belle, my little brother hasn't noticed yet that he's in his forty's and not a teenager."

"Well he's quite funny, I like the Cinderella part. She had a happy ending at the end of her story. Who knows maybe we will too." She said softly.

Belle and Gold strolled the rest of the way downstairs in silence. Gold was still unable to believe that he was going to have to pretend to be married to Belle. When he first saw her before they found out about the charade he was hoping he would be able to get to know her. This unfortunately threw a wrench in his plans, now he would only get the chance of pretending to know her without the pleasure of getting to know her on a more personal level.

Belle had never been married before, so this was definitely going to be a new experience for her. It didn't occur to her that her first marriage would be a farce. She assumed it would be to the love of her life, the man she would spend an eternity with. She really didn't know much about Mr. Gold other than the fact that he was Neal's sexy Scottish father, who happened to be a very snazzy dresser, but in truth she was looking forward to learning more about him. Just maybe this fake marriage proposal could benefit her and Neal.

"There you guys are." Mary Margaret said as they were descending down the last bit of stairs. She was wearing a long sundress with a large funny looking summer hat. Belle could tell what type of woman her fake sister-in-law was, a stuffy rich socialite who wanted nothing but the best for her daughter. Belle now understood why Neal was so adamant about impressing her. "Belle let me also introduce you to my husband David."

"Nice to meet you Belle," He said shaking her hand, then Gold's. "Mr. Gold it's very good to see you again. I'm sure you are both quite proud of your son."

"More than proud David, and Emma is wonderful and so beautiful, a spitting image of you two." Belle complimented and Gold admired how courteous she was.

Mary Margaret smiled. "And respectful I hope, we made certain to raise her right."

"Oh yes, you did a great job, she's very respectful and polite," Belle said. "I hope you can say the same of my Neal." That statement made Gold smile, he sort of liked hearing Belle call Neal her son and the way she said it, made it sound very believable too. He thought this was going to end badly for him, but just maybe they could pull this off.

"Indeed." Mary Margaret said quickly. " Neal is so charming. At first I thought he got that from your husband, but after meeting you, I'm certain you both were a big influence on him."

Just then, Gold caught a glimpse of his son with Emma standing by the restroom talking to some of the younger guests. He needed to have some words with his son, and maybe a slap upside Neal's head would help Gold feel better about this whole bed-sharing situation.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" He asked.

The three of them excused Gold as he walked inconspicuously to the restroom. Neal and Emma were leaving the group of their classmates from college, but just as Neal turned the corner by the restroom, an unknown man pulled him into the men's bathroom.

"What the hell!" Neal exclaimed hitting the restroom wall with a thud. After coming out of the initial shock of being somewhat attacked, he recognized his assailant as his father. "Dad?" he didn't even know his father could move like that, Hell, he walked with a cane for crying out loud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gold asked visually pissed off and frustrated.

"Tell you what?"

"That the damn room only has one bed." Gold said. He was through with his son's ridiculous antics. He thought by now he wouldn't still be acting like a kid. "Neal this isn't a game, why would you do this to Belle?"

"Dad chill," He said removing his father's grip from the collar of his jacket. "If Belle wasn't okay with it, she wouldn't have agreed."

"How do you know that?" His hand gripped tight around the gold handle of his cane. "I mean it's possible Belle agreed to this situation just to look out for you."

"I know Belle, if she didn't want to do it, she would have backed out, trust me dad," Neal said.

Belle was his best friend, he knew Belle wouldn't have a problem pretending to be his mom. He even jokingly called her his mom anyways when she began acting like it. "Did she leave when she saw the bed?"

"No." Gold said before thinking to himself. "Why didn't you just tell Emma's parents the truth about your real mother?"

"When has Milah ever been a real mother? When she calls and says she's going to see me then cancels at the last minute to go bond her deadbeat boyfriend out of jail?"

"So you didn't invite her?" He asked but he didn't blame him for not inviting his mother. Honestly, Gold was glad he didn't have to put up with his ex-wife and her boyfriend she insisted on abandoning her family for.

"I tried, I didn't get an answer back from her."

Gold let out a sigh at the thought of his ex-wife. Milah wasn't mother material, or even woman material if he really thought about it. He recalled those times Neal was mentioning. After his mother backed out of spending time with her only son, it was always his job to make Neal feel better. It's probably the reason why he never remarried, he just couldn't stand to see his son hurt anymore.

"It's not your fault Neal," he said. After all he didn't want his son to blame himself for his mother's selfish ways. "Belle is a nice woman I just, don't want her to get the wrong idea about me."

"Like what idea?"

"Desperate." He muttered, he didn't like to talk to his son about this, but there was no one else.

Neal was confused about what his father was talking about. He was a young man in his mid 20's, making it hard for him to understand that older men, including his father, still have the same desires."Why would she think you're desperate?"

"Because I'm damn near in my fifty's and she's 34, why wouldn't she get the wrong idea?"

Neal caught on. "Dad you're over thinking this, just relax, it's only for three days then you'll go back to Maine and Belle will be in New York. It'll be like this never even happened."

"Did you have to tell your uncle Jeff?"

"Well yeah, him and grandpa need to be in on it too in order for this to work."

Gold supposed he was right, Neal was a smart kid and he seemed really committed to making sure his family gave a good impression to the Nolan's. Gold could understand, these were Neal's in-laws he was trying to impress after all. He would be stuck with them hopefully for the rest of his life.

"Fine. I'll try, but don't get your hopes up for this working, I mean we barely know each other."

"Well get to know her, it about time for you to anyway. Belle's my best friend," Neal reminded him. "You two should at least get to know each other."

Gold didn't mind getting to know her at all and he figured it would certainly help while he pretended to be her husband. Husbands knew everything about their wives, right?

The two of them casually walked out of the bathroom together, Neal spotted Emma and quickly went to go join her. Gold saw Belle talking to a group of women he could only guess was Emma's relatives. He was just about to walk over to her when he was startled by the feedback from a microphone.

"Could I get everyone to move to the reception area, we have hors d'oeuvres, and refreshments." The wedding planner Regina directed. Everyone did what they were told and Belle got lost in the crowd of thirty some people.

Gold did the same and headed towards the reception room. He saw Belle sitting next to Mary Margaret, and noticed that she was even beautiful from afar. There was an empty chair right next to her, like she was saving it for him. Belle saw him walking into the large room and flashed him a smile and a small wave telling him to come sit with her. He quickly made his way to her. Pretend wife or not, Gold loved seeing her smile.

"I saved it for you." She whispered, leaning over to him.

Mary Margaret stood up with a cheerful bout, clinging a bell between her thumb and forefinger to get the attention of the room.

"Okay now that everyone's here, we can start the introduction." She cleared her throat. "Well, you all know me, I'm Mary Margaret Nolan, mother of the beautiful bride Emma. My husband David and I, we've been married now for almost 34 years. I want to tell you, Neal and Emma, it's not easy, but when you're with the right person, it's the best time of your life. I wish you all the luck and love for your future. Oh and one more thing, give me grandchildren!" she ended her speech and everyone laughed at the grandchildren part, including Belle and Gold.

It was their turn now and all the eyes in the room turned to the mother and father of the groom. Gold was nervous since they didn't have enough time to go over what they needed to say, but Belle stood up bravely anyway ready to introduce her and Gold.

She smiled. "Afternoon everyone, I'm Belle Gold mother of the groom Neal." She said addressing the crowd before placing a hand on Gold's shoulder. "And this devilishly handsome man is my husband Micheal. Gosh, it's been so long ago since we've been married I've stopped counting the years," The crowd laughed. "But every step has been an amazing journey with him, I was lucky enough to marry the love of my life, and I'm happy my son is doing the same. Emma, I can't thank you enough for making my Neal happy, and I too would like some grandchildren."

Everyone clapped at Belle's introduction and even Gold wanted to give her an applause too. She pulled that off perfectly, and it was so believable. Gold was downright impressed by her, and she even touched him to show everyone how loving their marriage was.

"How did I do?" she whispered to Gold while the next couple were introducing themselves.

"Very well, although I think I could have done a better job." he quipped.

"Oh really, and what would you have done differently?"

"Well, besides the grandchildren part, I would have tried harder to embarrass Neal."

"There's plenty of time to still embarrass him." Belle agreed. "He needs to be paid back for making you put up with me."

What a ridiculous notion, she couldn't have been further from the truth. In fact, Gold was enjoying himself with her. Perhaps pretending to be married to her wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. He'd never heard such a heart-warming speech about him and his son, not even from his ex-wife. Of course that didn't surprise him, Milah was never a warm individual in the first place and the only happiness that came from his marriage to her was Neal. Belle was different, they were only pretending to be married, but she seemed to have some sort of real affection for him, she even called him handsome. For Gold, that was certainly good to know.

The introductions went on until it drifted into regular conversational talk. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and talking. Jefferson became the crowd favorite with his jokes and impressions. Then the topic changed to how Belle and Gold first met. Mary Margaret was on the edge of her seat, listening with bated breath. Neal even noticed how enthralled Emma's parents were over Belle and his father.

"- And he was quite the gentleman, pulling out my chair, suggesting his favorite desserts, Oh it was such a beautiful night," Belle said.

"I just couldn't get over how smart and intelligent she was, and not to mention beautiful. By the time the date was over, I knew I couldn't spend my life without her." Gold said finishing their false first date.

All of the women in the room swooned at what Gold said, and even Neal was impressed by their story, overwhelmingly embarrassed, but impressed nonetheless.

"They're doing a great job," Emma whispered in Neal's ear.

"Yeah, just don't encourage them, they'll never stop embarrassing me."

The talking continued into the early evening and almost everyone had already excused themselves to retire to their rooms, including the bride and groom. Emma's parents were finally ready to call it a day as they bid Belle and Gold a good evening and retired to their bedroom.

While Gold walked with Belle to their room he became apprehensive again. He was having such a lovely time with Belle and getting to really know her that he forgot about the bed-sharing situation.

"Belle." He called her name just as she was putting the key into the door to unlock it.

"Yeah?"

"I can still sleep in another room," he sighed. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

"No backing out, besides we still haven't embarrassed Neal enough."

How was she able to make light of this situation and still keep her bubbly sense of humor? Maybe Neal was right, if Belle wasn't okay with this she wouldn't have agreed. Perhaps she was having as much fun as he was. He didn't dwell on it for long, not when she stood by the door waiting for him to come inside too. He stepped passes the threshold, and he felt the whole atmosphere change now that it was just the two of them alone.

"Do you want to take your shower first?" She asked fumbling around in her luggage.

"Ladies first."

Belle considered him a very classy man and anticipated what he would look like out of his suit and tie. With pajamas on she means of course, not naked or anything like that.. although...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and zipped her belongings back up. "Thanks, shouldn't take me very long."

"Take as long as you need." He said opening his suitcase, trying to keep his eyes low and off of Belle.

It was probably only about 20 minutes before she emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a tank top with silk bottoms and smelled like vanilla and lilac. The exposed parts of her body were flushed from the shower, and Gold instantly took his eyes off of her when he felt his bottom lip involuntary being tucked between his teeth. How was he going to survive three days with her if he couldn't even last the first night?

"It's all yours." She said smiling before walking to the left side of the bed and placing her phone into the charger.

He couldn't believe this was really happening, it felt like he had won the lottery. She was so beautiful and soon he would be lying next to her, drowning in the intoxicating aroma of her, praying his hands wouldn't roam and stay put on his side of the bed. The bed was indeed big, but was it big enough? Gold quickly got up before she had a chance to lay down beside him in the bed. He grabbed his clothes and toiletries and prayed to whatever higher power was listening, that she would be asleep by the time he returned from the bathroom.

His shower was cold, he needed it to be freezing to ward out the thoughts of her from his mind. About ten minutes later his fingers were wrinkly, and his erection was finally soft, and he thought it would probably be a good idea if he left some water for the other guests. Gold stepped out of the shower and did all the necessary regiments before getting dressed and leaving the bathroom.

When he walked out, the room was dim and lowly lit by candlelight, Belle was sitting on the bed with her hair in a messy bun, and her eyes were behind a pair of reading glasses so she could focus on the words in her book.

"I hope you don't mind," she said before looking up from her book. "I read better by candlelight."

"It's no matter." Gold forced out a low chuckle, just standing there, frozen solid. He wished he could take another cold shower without her becoming suspicious about why he was taking so many showers.

She smiled softly and patted the bed. "Get in, I don't bite."

He felt like this was a dream. Gold couldn't believe this was happening to him, so surely it had to be a dream. How could this beautiful creature actually want him to lay next to her while she slept and not even be hesitant about it? She even folded back the sheets of his side of the bed for him to get in. If this was a dream, he sure as hell didn't want to wake up from it.


	4. Day 2

There was a soft tickle at his nose, he tried to ignore it and fall back to sleep to continue the sexual dream he was having about his son's beautiful roommate, but there it was again, something lightly brushing his nose. He shifts his head but to no avail, the tickle was still there. Finally he had enough of it, how was he able to focus on his dream when this tickle pestered him so much? Dream Belle would just have to wait until he could find out where this infuriating tickle was coming from.

His eyes fluttered open, and he finds out that the culprit is soft auburn hair that smelled like a garden of lilacs in a summer breeze. It didn't quite dawn on him who the hair belonged to yet, so he puts his face into the locks and deeply inhales. Each of his senses woke up one by one. When he regained his feeling, something wasn't right, he was pressed close against her body, spooning with her while she slept.

He gasped quietly, moving his hips away from her backside, he could even see his erection protruding in his pajama bottoms. Belle begins to move backward, scooting her backside closer to him like she was trying to resume the position they were lying in. But he was hard as a rock, and he didn't want to impose on her while she slept. He also didn't want to wake her up, and if he didn't do something quickly she would. Maybe a pillow, no that would never work, and besides if he moved too much he would risk waking her up.

Her backside continued to wiggle to find him again, she must have been comfortable with him lying so close to her. He finally gives in and returned back to the position they were in. Belle then reaches back, grabs him by the arm and wraps it around her torso. Gold was speechless. I guess the mystery had been solved, Belle was a cuddler. And this was an extreme case, they were basically spooning while he held her. She grinds against him softly in her sleep, making him even harder. Last night he had no doubts he would wake up with a boner, but he had no idea that he would wake up to her spooning against his morning wood.

After a few more moments of them lying in this position, Gold hears her yawn and then she begins to stretch. Gold figured this was a good a time as any to go to the bathroom and relieve himself in more ways than one.

"Where are you going?" She asked rubbing her eyes, half dazed from sleep.

"To the bathroom to start getting ready."

"Getting ready? Its only 7 in the morning. Come back to bed."

He had no clue to what was going on and even considers that maybe he was still dreaming. But he got back in bed anyways and Belle instantly turns over to resume the spooning position they were in. His erection was still prominent, and there was no way she wouldn't be able to feel it. But she didn't say anything, she just tucked herself closer into his warmth. This time without the help of Belle, he places his arm around her to hold her, she seemed to like it before so he assumed it was okay.

"I believe you promised me a story." She told him.

"Did I?"

"Mhm." She said before turning over to face him, "Tell me some embarrassing stories about Neal."

Gold chuckled nervously. "Well there are so many, hard to keep track of them all."

"Oh come on, start with your favorite one."

"Okay, when Neal was 4, I took him toboggan down the steepest snowy hill in Storybrooke. Neal was trying to act tough in front of the older kids at the hill that he decided he was brave enough to go sledding down the hill alone and without me.

"Ooo, Let me guess he chickened out once he got to the top of the hill," Belle said trying to guess the ending.

"No, not quite. He did make it to the top without chickening out and he even took off on his toboggan perfectly, but halfway down the hill somehow his sled came from under him and the rough snow managed to pull his pants down."

Belle snickered."So he was sliding down the hill bare bottom?"

"Yes, screaming and crying. When Neal finally made it to the end of the hill, I rushed over to find him holding his backside in pain, jumping up and down crying: _it burns papa, it burns, I thought snow was supposed to be cold, not burn_."

The both of them laughed, Gold was even in tears from reliving his favorite embarrassing moment of Neal.

"His little bum was red as fire," Gold continues through his laughter. "he couldn't sit down for hours until I rubbed it down with burn cream."

The image of a little Neal strolled across his father's knee while Michael applied ointment to his behind sent Belle into a fit of giggles. She would have given up her whole book collection just to have seen that.

Gold didn't stop with the embarrassing stories about his son, he told Belle at least 3 more. They were having so much fun together and the time seemed to fly. Before either of them knew it, it was passed 8 in the morning, which meant they were going to be late for breakfast. Gold really didn't mind however, he enjoyed lying in bed with his pretend wife while they talked about fond memories of his son. He began to realize that his make-believe life was a hell of a lot better than his real one.

They quickly groomed and got dressed. While Gold was in the bathroom, Belle stepped outside onto the balcony to take in the scenic view of the vineyard. She notices there were tables and chairs, like a sitting area, that seemed like a perfect private setting to share with Michael.

He reemerges from the bathroom in his stylish waistcoat, even completed with gold sleeve garters. He walked using his cane to the closet and pulled his suit-jacket off the hanger and puts it on. Just watching him put his jacket on sent Belle into a trance, his smoothness was hypnotizing to her and the way he always presented himself in such a formal way was so alluring for Belle

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take.

She nods with a smile and intertwines her arm with his and he led them out of their room to the banquet hall downstairs.

The breakfast was presented buffet style. Not only was Gold looking to impress the Nolans' for his son, he also wanted to impress Belle, he wanted to be that gentleman she'd mentioned in their false first date.

"May I fix your plate?" he asked, picking up an extra plate that would serve as hers. "I can't have my wife doing all the work, what would you like?"

Belle smiled, he was really sweet. "Just some fruit and maybe a bagel, I'm really not that hungry."

They found a nice secluded place for them to sit and to continue to get to know each other while they enjoy their breakfast. But unfortunately, their private talks didn't last very long before being interrupted by The Nolan's coming to join them.

Neal walked into the dining hall with Emma, and Belle noticed he was getting the star treatment from all his friends and family. Belle considered this to be the perfect opportunity to deal her fake son some well deserve payback.

"Oh honey look it's Neal." She said to her husband before standing up to get Neal's attention and call him over.

"Mornin' mom, dad." He said taking a seat next to Belle. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. You didn't tell me how beautiful the room was. Your father and I almost didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

"Oh-...O- Okay." Neal stammered uncomfortably, making his father snicker behind his hand. "I'm glad you loved the room mom. When Emma showed it to me I knew you would.

Neal was obviously embarrassed, but Belle was ready to amp it up just a tad more. Cue the overly-dramatic mother. "Oh Neal I can't believe this is really happening to you, my only son is getting married." She said pulling Neal in for a hug.

"Belle what are-" Neal whispered.

"It seems like just yesterday I was changing your diapers, getting you dress for school-"

"Don't forget reminding him to take his medicine for his irritable bowel syndrome." Gold said adding to Neal's embarrassment.

"How could I forget, he would be gassy all day if it weren't for me," Belle said.

Neal forced a fake chuckle. "Well I think I hear Emma calling me."

It was becoming hard for Gold to keep a straight face, he was almost in tears at his son trying to find an excuse to get away from Belle and his teasing.

"Bye sweetheart, remember twice a day with food," Belle shouted, making Neal pick up his pace to get away from her and his father.

Belle sat down with the feeling of a job well done. Even Gold gave her a congratulatory nod of approval for successfully embarrassing his son. That made her smile and not to mention, Belle enjoyed portraying Neal's mother and the perks that came with it. Belle was having such a good time with Michael and she even hoped that they would keep in touch after the wedding was over.

The rest of the morning was spent mingling with Emma's relatives. Mary Margaret was captivated by Belle and Gold's charming relationship. What Emma's parents saw in them were two people deeply in love, and have been that way for a long time. They seemed like the perfect couple, but little did The Nolans' know, Belle and Gold were practically strangers up until this morning.

"I must say, you two are a beautiful couple." Mary Margaret complimented.

"Why thank you," Belle said before placing her hand on top of Gold's.

"It certainly is easy when you have such a wonderful wife," He remarked looking at her hand on top of his, then turning to Mr. Nolan. "I'm sure you can agree David."

"Yes wholeheartedly." He said before giving his wife a kiss. "You are amazing my wife." He tells Mrs. Nolan and they shared another trite kiss in front of Belle and Gold.

Gold blushed and looked away uncomfortably at their public display of affection. Belle saw his face become red and it made her blush as well. Who knows, maybe she would get a chance to kiss her pretend husband too. They were married after all and married couples kissed, quite often she'd imagined. But Belle didn't want to force it, she wanted it to happen naturally as if they were dating and not already married.

"I noticed you have a vineyard," Belle said regaining the attention of the love birds.

"Oh yes it belonged to my father," Mrs. Nolan explained. "but you're more than welcome to look and sample the grapes."

Belle turns to Michael. "What do you say dear, I really wouldn't mind seeing the vineyard."

"Whatever my beloved wife wants, she'll get." He said placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"Yes by all means, go out into the vineyard, the weather is perfect for it." Mr. Nolan commented.

Belle stood up and took her husband lovingly by the hand and they left the banquet hall together. They walked outside to the beautiful garden, each row of the vineyard was filled with different color grapes. One row of red, another of green, and lastly purple, the rows continued the repetition for miles across the acres of land.

"Wow this is so breathtaking." she said admiring the beauty of the vineyard.

"Indeed it is." He agreed but Gold wasn't just talking about the grapes.

"How about we try some."

She plucked a small cluster of grapes delicately to not disturb the other bunches from their cultivation. Gold held out his hand waiting for her to place some in his palm, but she doesn't. She instead feeds him a grape before placing one in her mouth too. Gold certainly wasn't expecting to be fed grapes by the goddess pretending to be his wife, but he felt so comfortable with her and it only added to the list of things that he liked about Belle.

"Mmmm." they hummed together at the flavor explosion that was happening in their mouth.

"They're wonderful. Such a full body flavor. I bet the wine these berries produce is amazing." He remarked.

"I saw a sitting area close by." Belle hinted innocently.

"After you, Mrs. Gold." he playfully teased which gained him another smile from her.

They reached the sitting area, a small outside table, which included two comfortable chairs. On the table were two glasses and a bottle of wine. Gold had no doubt it was for decoration, but it also was very convenient. He uncorks the bottle before pouring the white wine into her glass and then his. There was also more grapes on the table along with an unopened package of cheese and crackers.

"Shall we make a toast?" He asked her.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Us, and our newly form... uh- friendship."

"To us." She toasted.

As they sip, Gold's eyes never left her, even with all the beauty surrounding them, there was nothing lovelier than her.

"I never got a chance to ask how did you sleep last night." he said to engage her into a conversation.

"Pleasantly, but I did get cold during the night." She explained. "I hope you didn't mind me using you for warmth."

"No not at all, in fact it was quite nice having you close to me." He confided, it's been years since he'd slept in the same bed with any woman. So of course he liked it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can do it again if you wish." He said, the wine giving him the courage he needed.

"Are you inviting me to cuddle with you?"

"I'm simply throwing the offer out there, you may do with it as you please." He said.

"I accept," she said before taking another sip of her wine. It was making her dauntless as well. "You know Michael, I'm really enjoying this weekend with you."

"As am I." he said truthfully.

"You know there's one last thing I think we need to do, to prove to everyone that we are husband and wife." She said slightly bashful, shifting her wine in its glass to give herself a distraction.

"And what would that be?" He asked, cupping her chin so their eyes would meet. Belle was so beautiful, he felt there was no reason for her to be shy around him. Anything she wanted he would give it to her.

"Well, we probably should kiss."

"I see." He said. Gold didn't really think too much of displays of affection before because they were pretending, but a kiss would certainly be convincing if it ever came up in question. He leans over to meet her awaiting lips and placed a soft kiss on them. They both felt a stomach fluttering chill go through their bodies. "How was that?"

It was perfect and it felt so damn right. Belle considered another one couldn't hurt, and well, they needed the practice after all.

"Shouldn't it be more passionate?" she asked, disguising her intent in the form of a question. "I mean- since we've been married for over 20 years.

"I couldn't agree more." he concurred, wanting to kiss her lips just as bad as she wanted him to.

Belle leans in, meeting Michael half way until their lips merged together again. This time it was more sensual. The chill was back and Belle felt her heart quicken when he deepens the kiss. This intimate moment they were in seemed to last hours or more, and Belle definitely didn't want it to end, but unfortunately they were interrupted by loud music being played over speakers, flowing from the Villa.

They returned just in time to hear the wedding planner make her announcement that the formal reception would be beginning at 5 this evening. Giving Gold and Belle enough time to go up to their room and get changed into a more formal attire. Belle was in a sleek golden formfitting cocktail dress, the neckline was cut low but it still remained a very classy dress. The heels she wore were at least 6 inches tall, and Gold couldn't even begin to imagine how she was able to walk in them. The dress she wore also matched perfectly with the gold accents of Michael's suit. She looked amazing and he felt like the luckiest man in the world just to be around her. Gold even wished this reality he was in would stick, the desire of Belle being his real wife was overwhelming.

They went back downstairs and out the back door to a beautiful outdoor setting complete with streaming lights and a deejay. The dance floor was glowing the wedding colors of pink, white, and gold and a light up fountain was placed in the center to served as a beautiful conversational piece. Gold thought everything was stunning, but not as stunning as her.

It was time for Neal and Emma's first dance. The dance floor was empty except for the bride and groom. The spotlight shines on them and placed them in an ethereal glow as they moved gracefully across the floor to a sultry song. Gold looked over to Belle and felt fortunate that he was sharing his son's beautiful moment with her. Everything about her was amazing and even in the lowly lit tent, her beauty shined. He gave them an applause once the music ended, but his son and his bride's beautiful dance didn't surpass the rapture he was feeling knowing that Belle would be returning to his room after the evening was over.

* * *

Your comments and kudos really make my day, thanks for enjoying!  
And a Big Thank You to all the ones who nominated _Always There For You_ for a T.E.A.!


	5. Day 2, Part 2

Belle and Mr. Gold spent the rest of the formal reception socializing with Emma's parents. The Nolan's simply couldn't get enough of them. Of course the pretend couple didn't mind it and enjoyed talking to them about Neal. Belle more so, she loved mentioning how sweet Neal is, and how much he adored Emma. Gold could listen to Belle talk fondly of his son all day. She seemed to have such a nurturing personality with Neal.

"So Belle, how many grandchildren do you want?" Mary Margret asked.

"Well two at least, but I'll be happy with whatever Neal and Emma give us."

Mrs. Nolan smiled. "And what about you? You still seem young enough to have another child, are there any plans for that?"

"Michael and I haven't talked about it much, but I wouldn't mind having another child," Belle told her.

"You hear that Gold?" David said nudging Michael's arm. "You better start making some magic soon."

Michael gave an uncomfortable chuckle, but in the back of his mind, that didn't sound like a bad idea. Unfortunately for him, his marriage with Belle was a lie.

The night was coming to an end, and everyone said their farewells. Belle gave Neal a big hug. Tomorrow he would be a different man, a married man with new responsibilities. She felt like it was just yesterday they were in college living together, sharing the small dormitory, cooking his dinner and making sure he dressed warmly in the unforgiving Maine weather. Those will always be her best memories of her time with Neal. Belle and Michael bid Emma and her parents a good night too before returning upstairs.

As soon as Belle is in their room, she plopped down on the bed and kicked off her heels. She groaned at being able to wiggle her toes again. The expensive Red Bottom heels were Belle's favorite shoes and looked magical on her feet, but Belle supposed that all magic came with a price.

"I will never understand why you ladies torture yourself in those shoes." Gold said, pouring her a glass of wine.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I had them on."

Gold chuckled and sat down beside her. "Here, give them to me."

"My feet?"

"Yes, your feet." he told her, reaching into his bag and retrieving some body oil.

She placed her aching feet in his lap and watched him pour the oil in his hand. He gently stroked and kneaded, working his thumbs into the padded areas of her feet. She breathed lightly. She was in total tranquility while he touched her softly.

She took a sip of her white wine. Belle could easily get used to this. A handsome doting husband who rubbed her feet, a big beautiful room with a lavish bed, and a mini fridge stocked with all the wine and chocolate covered fruits she could eat.

"I wish this weren't our last night together." she revealed.

"We'll still have tomorrow to spend together." The wedding ceremony was something he was looking forward to. He wanted to be right next to Belle, maybe even holding her hand, while Emma descended the aisle to their son.

"I know but," She sighed. "I wish all of this was real, and not for pretend."

"You wish we were actually husband and wife?"

"Yes," she knew she sounded silly, but it was the truth. It wasn't fair that tomorrow she would have to go back to her stupid little Manhattan loft, and maybe never see Michael again. "I know that sounds ridiculous, but I'm just having such a great time with you."

"At first when Neal asked us to go along with the farce, I had no doubt that it would end badly, but after spending time with you and seeing how you are with my son. I wish we weren't pretending either." For Gold it was more than her just being his wife, he wished that she was Neal's actual mother. Mr. Gold always knew that his son craved a mother figure in his life and for Belle to take the mantle without hesitation, he felt very fortunate.

Just maybe things didn't have to end once the wedding was over. Belle was certainly glad to hear that Michael felt the same way about her. They sipped wine for hours talking about everything, life, careers, likes and dislikes. Finally getting the chance to get to know one another on a personal level.

The robust wine loosened their tongues until laughter and jokes ensued. The kiss they shared in the vineyard still weighed heavy on Gold's mind. He couldn't help but think about the softness of her lips and the way she leaned into him when he deepened their kiss. Although it was for practice, he wouldn't mind kissing her just for the hell of it.

"Well, I should get ready for bed," she said. Belle tilted her head back and down the rest of her wine before getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

She felt him staring at her body, tearing apart the little cocktail dress she wore with his eyes. She didn't mind, and Belle loved that she could captivate his attention just by doing nothing. She was just about to enter the bathroom when an idea popped into her head.

"Michael?" she called for him over her shoulder. "Do you mind helping me with the zipper of my dress. I'm afraid the wine was a bit stronger than what I'm used to."

He got up from the bed and slowly walks over to her trance-like. It was like he was in a haze, almost like she placed a spell on him that compelled him to do anything she asked. She gave him a cheeky smile before turning around to let him help her with the zipper she had no difficulties with unzipping. He pulls the zipper, watching the material gradually open to reveal her smooth skin underneath. The zipper ended right above her backside. He wanted so badly to take her dress off completely and kiss her body until she was weak.

Belle was hoping for it too. She wanted to feel his hands caress her back and shoulders and slowly pull her dress off little by little. Maybe she wasn't doing a good job at dropping hints. It didn't matter. She was going to make this happen tonight.

"Belle, Sweetheart what are you doing?" He asked, watching Belle pull off her dress in front of him.

She turns around, letting her little gold dress drop effortlessly from around her small frame and stood there in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Stop talking and make love to your wife." She commanded before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him.

Without a second question, Michael cloaked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." he said coming up for air before diving back in, this time to sample the creamy skin at her neck.

"That makes two of us," she whispered.

Belle moved her body against the growing erection in his pants as he teased her neck with his mouth. He was so good at that, and Belle was becoming more and more aroused while being held in his arms. He resumed kissing her, relishing the softness of her lips and the little moans she made when he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her legs were becoming weak, Michael backed her up until they reached the bed, their lips never parting until she sat down in front of him.

Michael discarded his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Belle took the time to unhook her bra, shedding the thin material from her chest and tossing it in a pile. Then she turns her attention to his pants, Michael's cock was painfully hard watching her pull at the buckle of his belt. Gold was utterly amazed by her beauty, how did he get so lucky to wind up with her as a pretend wife.

Belle scoots herself further in the bed so Michael could join her. He was happy that she didn't take off her panties, he wanted to be the one to remove them. They faced each other continuing their sensual kiss, one of Michael's hands moved between her legs, anxious to find out how wet she was.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked her, hoping he didn't sound like a sexually active 17-year-old. Of course he didn't have one, he was a few years from fifty, Michael didn't think he would ever need one.

"Yes, in my bag."

She got up from the bed and quickly went to her bag and got the condom. Belle smiled, it had been a while since she had sex, so she was happy that it was still there. She got back in bed and handed him the contraceptive.

Something told Gold to look down at the condom, just to have a look at it. The wrapping was a little worn, and the condom was thankfully his size, but..

"Sweetheart, this condom expired in 2006."

"What, let me see." he gives her the tiny package, and he was right. She knew it had been a while, but she had no idea it had been over ten years since she had intercourse.

"So, it's been a while for you too?" He asked.

Belle chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I suppose you don't have one either." She didn't want to sound desperate, but she needed Michael right this second.

He shook his head no. This was bad. They couldn't drive to the nearest store because both of them were under the influence of alcohol. Michael couldn't ask his brother Jefferson for one, he would never let him live it down. Neal was out of the question as well, how was he going to explain to his son that he was about to have sex with his roommate.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, running out of ideas.

"I know one thing we can still do." he said.

Gold got up from beside her and spread her legs open before tucking his shoulders underneath her knees. Oral sex would just have to do tonight, no matter how badly his cock wanted to be inside her.

"Yes, oh yes," she moaned as her orgasm took her into bliss. "Yes, oh God yes, - no, no," she said letting out an irritated growl.

"No?" He asked, popping his head up from between her legs.

As much as Belle admired Michael's oral capabilities, this need went deeper and could only be sated by Michael thrusting inside her over and over and over again.

"No, it's not enough."

He knew what she needed. He was facing the same unfulfillment as she was.

"So without?" He suggested.

She nodded. "Without."

xox0xox

In the newlyweds' room, Emma and Neal were enjoying their last night of being two single people.

"One more day and you'll be Mrs. Emma Gold," Neal said before giving his bride a loving kiss.

"Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She said playfully, while he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I certainly do."

Their cuddling was interrupted by the ringing of Neal's phone. The number that appeared was unfamiliar to him, but he answered it anyway.

 _"Mom?"_  
 _"You're where!"_  
 _"Okay, I'll be down in a sec."_

Neal hangs up the phone. "Well that was weird, that was my mom."

"Belle?"

"No, Milah, my birth mother." He said before getting up from their bed and putting his pants on. "She's downstairs."

Neal had an uneasy feeling. He wasn't expecting his mother to show up. When he tried to call her and tell her that he was getting married, she didn't even answer or bother to return his call. And now she just shows up out of nowhere, what kind of shit is that? And to make matters worse, Belle was already pretending to be his mother, so the Nolan's couldn't know that Milah was his biological mother, not yet at least.

Emma joined him, and they went downstairs together to meet the woman Neal hardly even recognized.

Milah didn't recognize Neal either. She hadn't seen him since he was a kid. When she got the message from him last year that he was getting married, it didn't phase her. She said a quick _good for you_ and went back to fucking Killian, who had just returned from his seventh stint in jail.

Which was one of the reasons why Milah showed up today, Killian was back in jail, and she was bored. Also, what made her decision to come to Neal's wedding a lot easier was the fact that her ex-husband was going to be there. She couldn't wait to see the look on Michael's face when he realizes she showed up for their son's wedding. None of her reasons for coming were actually about her son getting married. They were all selfish reasons to make herself look good in front of Michael.

"Neal, I barely recognized you." She said, trying to seem happy to see him.

"I can say the same. I guess that's what happens when you don't want to be apart of your son's life."

"Oh come on Neal, let's not fight, especially in front of your fiancée."

"What are you doing here Milah?"

"I came to see my son get married." She said with an unconvincing smile.

"And where's Killian, back in jail I bet."

Milah didn't say anything, she loved Killian, and she didn't like or appreciate her son talking badly about him.

"So am I still invited to the wedding or what?"

"You've missed the whole thing. Then you show up just before the last day and expect everything just to be cool?"

"Neal I came, that's all that matters. I'm sorry about before. You know how busy I get."

"No I don't, you never call."

Milah was tired and agitated. She just drove five hours from Boston, and she didn't want to argue with her son. She just wanted to get some sleep and get through the ceremony tomorrow and leave with the satisfied feeling of seeing the perturbed expression on Michael's face.

"Look do you want me to stay or not?" Milah asked, and Neal doesn't answer. "Fine, I'll leave."

"Wait," Emma calls for Milah. "Neal, try to be nice. I know you have your differences, but she did come all this way, and we do have an extra bedroom now that some guests had to leave early."

Neal shook his head and thought what the hell. He wanted to be the bigger man, and Emma was right she did come all this way to upstate New York for his wedding.

"You can stay. There's an empty room available for you upstairs." He tells Milah. "But there's a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"The kind where you can't tell anyone that you're my mother."

"Why not?"

"Because since I didn't have a mother to impress Emma's parents with I had to improvise. Mr. and Mrs. Nolan thinks Belle's my mother."

"Belle, who the hell is Belle?" she asked, suspicious of this new person who was supposedly pretending to be her son's mother.

Neal sighed. Damn, she didn't know anything about her son at all. "Belle is my roommate from college."

"I see," Milah subsided."Well, who do I get to be if not your mother."

"My aunt I guess," Neal said with a small shrug.

Milah wasn't expecting to play the role of Neal's aunt, but she reluctantly agreed to it. It wasn't like she was much of a mother to him anyways, and besides, it was the beaten look on Michael's face she was after.

Neal showed Milah to her room on the second floor of the Villa. "The ceremony starts at 11, towels are in the bathroom, and there are extra blankets in the closet."

Milah took in the view of the room. It was so big and beautiful, and she couldn't help but think of how Killian would have enjoyed this place. She missed him so much, and it would have been an added bonus if he was standing by her side when she saw her ex-husband.

After Neal had left the room, Milah collapsed on the bed and turned on the television. She became antsy, the need to move around and enjoy the luxurious room was becoming unbearable. She went to the mini-fridge and popped opened a bottle of wine and found some grapes. She was going to take full advantage of her plentiful room since she would only be staying in it for one night.

About an hour into watching a late night episode of _Law and Order_ , she began to hear strange noises coming from the other side of the wall behind her headboard. She ignored it and chalked it up to her neighbor's television playing loudly. She turns up her TV too, so to drown out whatever television program they were watching.

But the noises grew louder until she could distinctly hear what sounded like a woman moaning. Like really moaning. Whoever she was, she was being taken to pound town, and Milah had a front row seat.

It went on like this for about an hour, the muffled moaning didn't stop, and she could even hear her talking dirty to him. Milah grabbed her pillow and covered her ears, trying her best to silence the woman's moans so she could get some sleep, but whoever he was, he was really giving it to her.

"Seriously?" she whispered softly to herself when she felt her neighbor's backboard slam repeatedly into the enclosure that separated them. The solid thuds of the wall being bumped over and over again ricocheted loudly in her room. Even with her TV's volume blaring, all she could hear was the X-rated activity happening in the next room.

Another sleepless hour passed and Milah's eyes were red and lethargic. This was her son's wedding, and she couldn't believe someone was having sex so heedlessly that it was disturbing her from sleeping. She finally had enough of it, the surge of jealousy got the best of her. If she wasn't able to sleep peacefully, then she wouldn't allow the couple next door to enjoy their night either.

She got out of bed and wrapped her robe around the nightie she wore. She slipped on her slippers before leaving her room. It was only a few steps away from her door before she reached the room where the amazing sex was happening. But what she wasn't expecting was the door to read _The Golds_.

xox0xox

He didn't know how much longer he could last, being inside her without a condom made the experience so euphoric, but he wasn't going to stop until she was begging him to. Gold saw the damage to the wall from the headboard and expected a very embarrassing explanation to the Nolans' once it was time to leave the villa tomorrow, but that was neither here or now, what mattered was focusing on pleasing the beautiful goddess that was laying under him.

There was a knock at the door. Gold hears it but he doesn't stop, he just ignores it and kept thrusting himself inside her while Belle dug her fingertips deeper into his bare back.

"Michael-" She moaned, trying to speak clearly, but failing due to the orgasmic state she was in. "Michael, someone's at the door."

"Let them knock. I'm not coming out of you." He told her, he didn't want to come in her either but at the rate they were going he wasn't sure if that was even possible.

The knocks turned into three loud bangs.

"Michael." She didn't want him to stop either, but she feared if he didn't answer the door they might never go away. "The sooner you answer the door, the sooner you can get back to me."

"Alright." He kisses her. "But you stay right where you are, don't go anywhere."

Belle giggled. "I won't. Hurry back."

Gold reached down to the side of the bed to retrieve his cane. He got up, throwing his robe around his body and looks through the peephole of the door.

He chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be good."

Belle sits up on the bed and pulls the cover up around her body. "Who is it?"

"Milah, my ex- wife."

Belle knew about Milah, the woman who abandon Neal and his father for some lowlife jobless criminal. But why was she knocking on their door? Mr. Gold open the door, but only enough to stick his head through the crack.

"Milah, what a lovely surprise." he said wearing a smug grin.

"Michael what the hell, it sounds like bulls are stampeding in this room." Milah stops talking, taking in the view of her ex-husband. His hair was slightly damp with sweat, and his chest was heaving like he was doing some sort of strenuous activity. "Is there someone else in there with you?"

"That's none of your concern dearie."

Milah wasn't having it, she was tired, and this was not the look she was hoping for when she saw her ex-husband's face. She pushes the door open, causing Gold to stumble back on his bad leg. She sees a beautiful young woman sitting naked in his bed with the covers gathered around her body.

"Who the hell is she, Michael?"

"I'm Belle, and who are you?" Belle said without giving Michael a chance to answer.

"Belle," the name sounded familiar. "Aren't you supposed to be my son's roommate?"

"I am," Belle told her calmly, refusing to let this woman ruin her last night as Michael's wife.

"Then what the hell are you doing sleeping with my ex-husband?"

"Because he's _my_ husband now." she stressed.

Milah was at a lost for words. She couldn't believe that it was her ex-husband and another woman in the next room having noisy sex. And the young woman was gorgeous. Long auburn hair, beautiful blue eyes and not to mention she was having sex with her ex-husband and sounded like she was enjoying it. This wasn't fair. Nothing was going according to Milah's plans.

"Well, you heard her dearie. Now if you would excuse me, my wife is waiting for me." He said before attempting to close the door, but Milah stood there unwilling to budge.

"You know what? Fuck this. I'm leaving Michael. I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time coming up here. This whole thing is a bunch of bullshit."

Milah kept chastising him, and Belle became fed up with the foul language she was spewing from her mouth at her husband. Belle got up from the bed, naked as the day she was born, walks over to the door and slams it in the wretched woman's face.

She turns to Michael. "You, in the bed. Now."


	6. Day 3

Belle was in a somber mood waking up this morning. It wasn't because of Michael, or even his ex-wife Milah for that matter. It was because today would contain her last few hours of being Belle Gold. This evening she would return to being a single 34-year-old librarian named Belle French, nothing at all exciting. She rolled over and faced Gold. He was still asleep. His arm hadn't moved from around her since last night. Belle wraps her leg through his, interweaving them together. A little longer was all she wanted. More time to be his wife and Neal's birth mother. Of course, Belle knew that she and Michael would keep in touch, but the moment she was living in now, in this bed with him, was what she considered perfection to be.

Belle felt his arm tighten around her, bringing her closer into his embrace. He was slowly waking up, yawning while he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning." She greeted him with a soft smile.

"Morning sweetheart," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly." She said with a provocative tone.

Gold chuckled. "That good, eh?"

"Mhm," she hummed happily with thoughts of last night. "How about you?"

"There's no reason for me to play coy, you were amazing." He said before kissing her lips then nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, kissing Belle softly there.

"Can we stay in bed a bit longer?" She asked biting her lip.

"I would love to, but I really have to go sweetheart." he said gesturing to the bathroom.

Belle giggled, watching her pretend husband scurry off to the bathroom in a hurry. After relieving himself, Michael begins his morning regimen. Belle entered the bathroom wearing nothing but her panties and her pajama tank top.

After gawking at her body for a few seconds and wondering how did he become so lucky, he picks up his toothbrush. Belle does the same, copying his brushing motions while Michael looks at her humorously. Belle was perfect to him. Her beautiful personality shined inside and out. He never felt more completed than in these past three days with her. How was he going to be able to make it day by day without her after the wedding was over? He pushed the thought aside. He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he wanted to enjoy these last few hours making her smile.

After showering and getting dress, the pair returned to the bedroom. Both needed their energy replenished, so Michael ordered breakfast to be delivered to their room by the complimentary room service provided by the wedding arrangement.

It was a beautiful morning outside, and the view of the sun rising over the vineyard was too good to pass up. So they ate outside on the balcony, watching the sunlight roll across the hills of the countryside.

It was a breathtaking scenery, and Gold was happy he could share it with Belle. Hell, any moments that included her was perfect to him. There were no words that could express how he felt about her because he's simply never felt this way about any woman before. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in three days? Gold wasn't sure, but love was the closest thing it felt like with her.

Belle was in the same high spirits as him. They talked some more, Gold telling more embarrassing stories of Neal. Belle even had a few stories of her own from the time she spent as Neal's roommate. She regaled him her favorites, like the time Neal surprised her for her birthday.

"- I wasn't expecting anything really, but when I came home from class, Neal had decorated our whole dorm with balloons and a happy birthday banner," Belle explained. "He even bought me a light-up bookmark that I still cherish today."

Gold chuckled. "A bookmark you say? It wouldn't happen to be in the shape of a red rose?"

Belle did a double take. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, he called me one day, stressed out because he didn't know what to get his roommate for her birthday."

"You helped Neal pick out my gift?"

Michael took a sip of coffee. "Yes, he said you had a passion for literature. A bookmark was the only logical answer."

"Then I should thank you too. I use it for every book I read."

"No thanks is needed, after all, Neal purchased it for you."

Belle smiled knowing that it was both Neal and Micheal who bought her most prized possession. "Neal is so wonderful. My life completely changed when I met him."

"What made you so drawn to him?"

Belle took a moment to think before she answered. "Honestly, I don't know. I just felt like he needed someone. Someone to show him compassion and drive all his fears away. Someone to let him know that everything would be okay."

Michael gave a sympathetic nod. "He needed a mother."

"I didn't mean to replace his real mother. I just wanted to help."

"It's in your nature sweetheart. You see the good in others, and you're able to rid the darkness in a person's heart." He told her, and she smiled. "And I must commend you for getting rid of Milah."

Belle giggled. "I just couldn't stand to see her talk to you like that. She's a nasty woman. She didn't deserve you or Neal."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course, Michael, you're a very nice guy," She turned back to her coffee, using the spoon to stir it absentmindedly. "I just wished I've gotten the chance to know you sooner."

"I'm just happy to know you at all." He said frankly. Maybe Belle was sent into Neal's life to help Michael as well.

Neither Belle or Mr. Gold could take their eyes off of each other as they ate and continued to talk. He winked when he caught her staring at him, making her blush with a bashful smile. His desires for her was becoming unbearable, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

xox0xox

Neal and Emma were on their way to Milah's room. Neal felt bad about the things he said to her last night and wanted to invite her to have breakfast with him and Emma. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. They waited a minute before knocking again, assuming she was in the bathroom.

But still no answer. Neal twisted the doorknob expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. He opened the door to find an empty room, and Milah was no longer there.

"Figures." he said closing the door to the empty room.

"I'm so sorry Neal," Emma cooed.

"It's okay." Neal sighed ruefully.

Emma gives her soon to be husband a kiss. "Look at it this way. Belle is still here. She's more of a mother to you anyways."

"You're right baby," Neal said, trying to look past the fact that his mother had abandoned him again. "You should go start getting ready. I need to speak with Belle and my dad."

Neal watched Emma take off down the hall before going next door to his father's room. Milah leaving again made him very apprehensive. What if Emma did the same? What if one day she realizes that she'd made a mistake and leaves him to be alone like what Milah did to his father. Neal sighed, then knocked on their door.

"Neal!" Belle answered the door excited to see him, although it was short lived when she saw his discouraged expression. "Is everything okay?"

Neal steps inside their room. "Well, I guess this is it," he said trying to seem hopeful, but Belle and his father weren't buying it.

"Indeed it is, how do you feel?" Mr. Gold asked his son.

Neal looked down at his shaky hands. "I'm not sure."

"It's okay to be nervous Neal," Belle tells him.

"Are you having cold feet?" His father asked.

"No-, at least I don't think so. I want to be with Emma. From the moment I saw her, I've wanted this. It's just now that it's here," He let out another sigh. "What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I can't make her happy?"

"Oh Neal," Belle whispered, pulling him into her embrace, it broke her heart that he was feeling inadequate when he should be joyous, especially today. "That's impossible. You are an amazing person with so much love in your heart and Emma sees that.

"How do you know?"

"I see the way she looks at you, that little twinkle she gets in her eyes, that small caring smile she has whenever you're near. Neal, don't you see, you are Emma's happiness."

"I have to agree with Belle son. I've never seen a truer love than what you share with Emma." He told Neal, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, he understood why Neal was feeling this way. "Just because things between your mother and I didn't work out, doesn't mean the same will happen to you."

Neal nodded. "You guys are right. I don't know what I was thinking, Emma is nothing like Milah." Neal said, turning his frown into a smile. "I'm ready."

"Then go get married," Belle said with a warmhearted smile. "And just remember, your father and I will always be there for you."

Mr. Gold nodded. "Always son."

xox0xox

The soft afternoon sunlight shone through the ceremony hall windows placing the room in an elegant glow. Pink and gold streamers decorated the pews of the large room. The carpet of the aisle was white and flowed from the door to the golden wedding altar in the center of the room. The classical music of Chopin was played by a string quartet while everyone entered the hall and took their seats.

After all the guests had time to take their seats, it was officially time for the wedding to start. Neal stood at the altar in his black tuxedo with Archie Hopper, the sole minister and a very close friend of Neal's family. It was very apparent to Belle that Neal was still a bit nervous, but all that changed when Emma entered the room. All that worrying about not being good enough disappeared when he laid his eyes on his gorgeous bride. Emma was absolutely stunning. Her gown was a crisp white. The lace fitted bodice hugged her slender frame as the skirt flared out in a ballgown fashion. She looked like a princess in a fairytale, and Emma even wore a tiara to complete the look. When she took her place next to Neal, the music stopped, and everyone took their seats again.

As Emma read her vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the building. Mary Margaret was crying hysterically on the shoulder of her husband, David. It was all very emotional for Belle too. Neal was her best friend, and to see him being joined in matrimony to his true love brought tears of joy to her eyes. Luckily she had Michael there to wipe her tears, consoling her by wrapping his arm around her and bringing Belle close to him, letting her shed her tears on him. She wasn't alone, Mr. Gold was filled with immense happiness watching his son get his happy ending, but what delighted him more was that Belle was right by his side to witness _their_ son's joyous occasion.

The newlyweds kissed to make their marriage official, and everyone stood and cheered. Rice and paper confetti were tossed in the air as everyone celebrated the union of Neal and Emma Gold.

Outside the Villa, the couple said goodbye and thanked everyone for coming before leaving in a limo with the words _just married_ written on the back window. Neal mentioned their honeymoon location would be Paris, and that they would be back in a week.

Belle and Gold regretfully returned to their room and began packing to go back to their respective homes in two different states.

She was having trouble zipping up her suitcase and became frustrated by it, hitting the bag in a huff. Although it wasn't just the suitcase that was agitating her, it was more about leaving Michael.

"Belle," he called her. "Here let me help," he said zipping up her bag up without any difficulties.

"It's not the bag Michael," Belle confessed, desperately trying to keep it together.

"I didn't assume it was." He said candidly.

"I can't believe it's all over, just as it was starting." Belle felt like it wasn't fair, what she and Michael had felt so real, and now she was being torn apart from him.

"It's not over. I'll call you every day, and a flight from Maine to New York is only a couple of hours," he said, trying to lift her spirits. It was hard for Michael to cope with this too, Belle brought light into his life, and now he would return to his home in Maine to continue to live in solitude after knowing what it felt like to truly be happy with someone.

Belle tried to cheer up for the sake of Michael and even forced a smile, but if she were honest with herself, Belle was dying on the inside. She was on the verge of tears at the reminder that tonight, she would be sleeping in her bed alone. Even Neal wouldn't be there to take her mind off Michael since he was on his honeymoon with Emma.

Mr. Gold walked Belle outside to her car. In one of his hands was Belle's bag and his cane, in the other was her hand. He held it tightly as his heart pounded in his chest. They didn't speak while walking across the gravel of the parking lot. Both were too overwhelmed to say anything and words would only make things worse. Belle didn't want to go back to New York. All she wanted to do was relive this weekend with him over and over again for the rest of her life.

"Don't forget to call me after your flight has landed," She reminded him.

"I won't forget."

She fumbled with her car keys nervously, hesitant about leaving him. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Belle."

Belle forced an unconvincing smile before turning and opening the door to her car. She felt her heart clench in her chest and tears welling up in her eyes. She was just about to get into her car when she felt him wrap his hand around her wrist.

"Belle I can't do this," He said, pulling her closer to him and taking both her hands into his. "I'd be a fool if I let you go. This weekend has been the best three days of my life."

"I feel the same way."

"No woman has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you." He told her. "I don't want to sleep another night alone, and I won't spend another second of my life without you."

"Michael, wha- what are you saying?" She stammered.

Belle was the perfect wife, and they weren't even married. She was the perfect mother and wasn't even related to Neal. She didn't have to be any of those things, but the fact that she was made it impossible for Michael to watch her leave him. There was simply no way he was going to live his life and be content without Belle by his side. In three days, they went from strangers to friends and then to lovers. There was only one thing left to do.

"Will you marry me?"

Overcome with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Yes." She answered and nodded excitedly, knowing that Michael would be forever hers and that she will always remain, Belle Gold.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and for all the nice comments.  
One more chapter to go.  
-RL


	7. Epilogue

Sorry this took long. It was my first multi-chapter fic to end, and I wasn't ready to let it go lol.  
-RL

* * *

Neal sighed lethargically, dropping his and Emma's suitcases next to his apartment door to search through his pockets for the key.

"I don't know about you Em, but I'm glad to be back home." Neal said, juggling his apartment key in one hand.

"Maybe Fiji was a bit much, but Greece was a must. I couldn't pass up seeing all the history," Emma explained.

"And Croatia?" Neal asked, turning to his wife.

"Well it wasn't that far from Greece, and it was so beautiful."

"And Sicily? Not to mention Morocco." Neal said, naming their travels.

"Okay Okay, I get it. Our extended honeymoon was a tad much, but look at all the fun we had."

"Yes, a whole six months worth of fun."

"Admit it, Neal, you loved our little adventure."

"I'll always love any moments spent with you," He said pressing a kiss on Emma's lips.

On entering the apartment, Neal hoped he wouldn't find a group of his family and friends hiding behind the sofa and curtains, waiting to jump out and surprise him. Thankfully there were none. However, what he did find was an uninviting thick layer of dust covering the furniture and fixtures.

The apartment looked like it hadn't been touched in months. Neal and Emma ventured deeper inside and began looking around the eerie abandon living space.

The lights and water still worked, so someone had to be paying the utilities. Upon further inspections of Belle's room, he noticed that his roommate's clothes no longer filled her closet. The massive bookcase by her window sat empty and voided of all her prized possessions. All that remained of Belle's belongings was a single deserted bed.

"Did Belle move out?" Emma asked, entering the bedroom behind her husband.

"Looks that way," Neal sighed and closed Belle's door. "I thought Belle would have at least told me she was moving out."

"Maybe she found a boyfriend," Emma said, searching for a brighter explanation.

"She would have told me that too."

"Well, It's not like we kept in touch with our family like we should have while we were on our honeymoon."

"Yeah, but when we did, she could have warned me that I was coming home to an empty house."

"Maybe it slipped her mind," Emma said. "Things like that happen when you're in love."

"I guess," he said.

Neal felt like he just had been punched in the gut. Belle was his best friend, and she was gone, without even so much as a goodbye. He just knew that when he'd returned home, Belle would have been waiting by the door to greet him with her welcoming smile and a warm hug. Her soft soothing voice reminding him how much she missed him and how stressed she'd been while he was gone. Like a mother would. But who was he to get his hopes up for Belle to love him in such a way. The vacant room brought up painful memories of his birth mother. Milah left Neal without a goodbye, but he thought Belle would be different.

"Don't feel so down Neal, I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this," Emma said stroking a soothing hand through Neal's hair.

"Like what? It's obvious that Belle's abandon me."

"I doubt that. You know how much she loves you." Emma said before retrieving Neal's iphone from her purse. "Let's call your dad. Maybe he's heard something."

Scrolling through his contact log, Neal finds his father's phone number and presses the call button. The phone hadn't even rang two full times before Mr. Gold answered.

 _Welcome back._

"Thanks dad, how are you?"

 _Just fine, considering I haven't seen my boy in six months._

"Your daughter-in-law is to blame."

"Hi, Mr. Gold!"

"Emma says hi dad."

 _Tell her I said hello. Are you stopping by later?_ Neal could hear the smile behind his words.

"Maybe, but Dad, have you heard anything from Belle?" Neal asked, trying to hide the slight panic in his tone. "All her things are gone from the apartment, and she didn't call to tell me she was moving out, or even leave a note behind."

 _That is strange Neal. Uh- hold for one sec-_

"Okay?"

 _Neal! Welcome home. When did you arrive?_

"Belle?" He said, looking at Emma surprisingly, and his wife shrugged her shoulders.

 _Yeah, How was Europe?_ She sounded cheerful. The kind of way he expected her to sound when he arrived at the apartment.

"It was amazing- but," Neal answered quickly, trying to get back to the point. "What are you doing at my dad's house? Where are all your things?"

 _Here. I live with your father now._

"You what?"

 _How about you just come over. I think I can explain everything better in person._

Neal hung up the phone instinctively and turned to Emma. Everything felt bizarre, like he was dreaming or something. Neal even hoped that he was, that he would wake up any moment to reveal that he was still on the plane traveling home. But the distinct touch of his wife's comforting hand around his wrist established that this was not some surreal delusion.

"Emma, change of plans, we need to go to my dad's place." He said, pulling his wife out of the apartment.

During the couple's travels through Europe, Gold told his son that he'd moved to Manhattan, stating that there was nothing left for him in Storybrooke and that all his family was in New York. He also mentioned that it was time for his firm to branch out to other states. New York was the perfect place to set up another office for his business and that way he would be able to work and be closer to his family.

It was only a half an hour drive from downtown Manhattan to the upper east crust of the city. The homes in upper Manhattan housed only the most prestige residents within its suburban-like community. Unlike the bustling environment of the lower city, the neighborhood his father moved to was a place meant to raise a family.

Neal and Emma parked their car in front of his father's house. He hopped out quickly, paying no mind to the considerable amount of cars lined along the street.

"Slow down Neal," Emma said, trying to keep up with her husband. "They're not going anywhere."

"What if something bad happened to Belle?"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a tad bit. She sounded fine to me."

"What other reason could Belle have to be living with my father?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Neal, just ring the doorbell."

He sighed. Maybe he was overreacting, but he and Emma were gone and out of the loop for a while. A lot could happen in six months. But Emma was right, Belle sounded fine and in fact, happy. Neal pulled himself together, taking a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"You looked beautiful by the way," Neal told her. During the car ride, Emma took the time to reapply her make-up, stating she wanted to look at least presentable in front of his father.

"Thank you, and maybe you should tuck in your shirt."

"What, why would-"

Before Neal could finish his question, the door swung open. His father welcomed him with a hug and pulled them both into the dark foyer area. The only light came from the open front door, but it soon faded too when Mr. Gold shut the door behind the couple. Without giving his son a chance to catch his bearings, Mr. Gold flicked on the lights.

"Welcome home Neal and Emma!" It sounded like a thousand voices all at once. Balloons fell from the ceiling and confetti was thrown on the couple from the hands of their family and friends.

"Dad I said no surprise party." He whispered through a forced smile while waving to everyone.

Gold smiled. "Wasn't my idea."

Neal took in the excitement in stride. First, he went around the room and greeted all the guests with Emma. He hugged everyone and made small talk with his friends and family. Next up was speaking with Emma's parents. Mary- Margaret wanted to hear about all their honeymoon adventures. Even about the ones that happened in the bedroom. David, fortunately, saved Neal and Emma from the embarrassment of that conversation.

After all the conversing and repeated mention of how pleasant their vacation was, Neal was finally able to take a breather. He took Emma to the refreshment table and poured them a glass of punch. After all the excitement he needed something much stronger, but he settled for the carbonated beverage instead. Neal was relieved when the commotion began to calm down. He took the time to look around the room to locate Belle, but she was nowhere to be seen. However, while looking around, Neal started to notice the decorations in the room. They were blue, the streamers and the balloons that had fallen from the ceiling were also a light shade of blue. The tablecloths, the decorative covering on the chairs, everything was blue, even down to the plastic cup he was drinking his punch from. And that's when Neal looked up and noticed the banner.

 _Welcome Home Neal. Your little brother is on his way._

He read it again, and once more, this time slowly and aloud. When it finally it dawned on him that the banner was talking about him having a little brother, Neal goes into shock and forgets how to swallow. He begins choking on his drink and gasping for air.

"Neal, What's wrong? Are you okay?" Belle said, placing a hand on his shoulder while Emma pats his back to clear his airways.

The color in his face returned to normal, and Neal was finally able to catch his breath. He stood up straight and took a long look at his former roommate. She was glowing. Her hand was perched on her stomach, caressing it in a motion that suggested that she had something cooking in there.

"Belle, you're pregnant?"

"What gave it away?" She giggled. "Was it the belly?"

Neal looks around again. "This isn't just a welcome home party, is it?"

"Nope, it's a baby shower too."

"And you and my d-dad," He stammered as his face quickly became scarlet. "When? I- I mean how?"

Belle gave Neal a confused look. She was sure Neal knew how these things worked. "Come with me to the parlor." She said taking him by the hand. "We can talk in private there."

Neal followed her into the next room. He sat down and blew out a long breath, trying to regain his composure and think rationally so he could figure out just what the hell was going on. Six months ago Belle barely knew his father, and now she's expecting his child. It wasn't something he wanted to visualize. As a matter of fact, he just wanted to skip over that part entirely. Gold came in shortly after and placed a tender kiss on Belle's cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Neal asked when nobody spoke up.

"Six months ago after your wedding, Belle and I got married." Gold said, putting it simply.

"You're married too?" Neal shook his head. All this information was coming too fast and too sudden. "Why am I the last to find out about this?"

"We knew you would overreact and we wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon with Emma," Belle said.

"When you so graciously decided to pressure Belle and me to share bedrooms, we got to know each other better."

"I'll say. A little too better."

Belle giggled. "What did you expect? Your father's a nice man, good looking too, and an excellent father." Belle said, and Neal could have sworn he saw his father blush.

"And Belle is insightful as she is beautiful." Mr. Gold said. "We should be thanking you son. Without playing along with your little scheme, Belle and I would have never known that we were meant to be."

"No thanks' are necessary, I didn't know either," Neal sighed. "Well, at least I won't have to tell Emma's parents your not my real mother."

"So you're okay with this?" Belle asked.

Neal looks at his best friend and then to his father. He's never seen either of them so happy. Not only was Belle glowing so radiantly, but so was his father. He had a small glint in his eyes whenever he looked at Belle. And as for her, at least he didn't ever have to worry about some dude coming into her life and causing her any problems. Honestly, this worked out perfectly for the three of them.

"Of course I am. You've basically been my mother ever since I've known you, now it's true. You're my step-mom."

"And what about-?" Belle asked, rubbing her belly.

Neal smiled. "I've always wanted a little brother. And sorry for overreacting."

"Well, it was a lot to take in. We would have told you sooner, but you and Emma were gone for a very long time," Belle said.

"Probably off making their own little one." Gold reminded her.

"I hope so. Mary-Margret has been talking about grandchildren ever since you left. If you two don't give her any, I think she may explode."

The color in Neal's cheeks rose when he thought about how much he and Emma worked on making grandchildren.

"I'm happy for you dad. You too, Belle. I wish I could have been at the wedding."

"It was a small outdoors ceremony in our hometown," Belle explained. "Just my father and your uncle. Nothing flashy like yours."

"Well, that's because you didn't have Mrs. Nolan for a mother-in-law."

"Thankfully." Gold added, and Belle nudged him with her elbow.

"Have you decided on any names for the little guy?" Neal asked.

"Not yet," Belle said, almost bashfully. "Actually, we were waiting on you."

"You want me to choose a name?" he asked hesitantly and Belle nodded yes. He took a short moment to think to himself. "Belle, remember that book you showed me?

"I've shown you a ton of my books."

"You said this one was your favorite."

Belle stood up, provided with the help of her husband, and walked over to the bookcase to search through the shelves for the book in question. She let out a small _ah-ha_ and pulled the blue leather-bound book from its slot.

"This one?" Belle said handing Neal the book. "When did you read this?"

"I read it a couple of times after you mentioned how much you loved it." He opens the book, flipping through the pages and begins reading. " _... but Gideon was unafraid. He drew his sword and turned to face the evil sorcerer, ready to save the people he loved_." Neal closes the book. "How 'bout Gideon."

"I love that name Neal," Belle said before turning to her husband. "What do you think honey."

"It's perfect, and I think I need to read this book."

"You should, dad. Gideon is so cool. He's a hero. Brave and strong, but compassionate."

"Gideon it is then." Mr. Gold agreed, wrapping his arm around his wife.

Three months later, Neal entered the labor and delivery wing of a New York hospital after receiving a phone call from his father. His brother was finally here. He approached Belle's room and walked in. Mr. Gold was rocking a baby in his arms swaddled in a small blue blanket. He handed Neal the baby before returning to Belle's side to hold her hand and watch his two sons.

"Welcome to the world little bro." He said as baby Gideon cooed in his arms. "You've got an awesome family. Our dad is the best. He'll probably be tough on you like he was with me, but it's because he loves you. Our mother is amazing and beautiful, so you'll probably have her looks, and have way more girlfriends than I did." That made Belle and Gold laugh. "I can't wait for you to meet Emma, She's my wife and your sister in- law. And guess what Gideon, you have a nephew on the way, his name is Henry."

 _-A family's always there for you._


End file.
